yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
A Class
The second to highest class, A class strength level are almost exclusive to demon world while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in human world, or the barrier is removed. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal A class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the human world, they are relatively common in the demon world. However, compared to the power of an S Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings. Outline From the demons of this class seen in the series, A-class are the traditional depiction of demons, with some being humanoid with various inhuman features such as horns, fins, eyes, etc; to very humanoid beings. From what is observed from the series, A-class do not react to instinct, but instead, will use their brains and "senses" to figure in order to judge how strong an opponent is and observe before taking action. As shown, when the first true A-class demons that are shown in the series, are shown watching C-class (probably more likely D-class) gather in mass at the open Keikai barrier to enter the human world, committing on the simplicity of their lesser brethren, while sensing the overwhelming powers of Sensui, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama in his Yoko form, leave before they become involved in the conflict. Further evidence of their intelligence, is in the buildings they have created, In Mukuro's realm, it is a spider like structure with hellish rooms, healing chambers and altars to ancient gods, Raizen's realm is a huge tower with a separate building which the king resides, and Yomi's realm is an advanced, futuristic realm with cloning technology, visual aids that display stats, tearooms, throne room, corridors and large buildings. They also displayed a system of government prior to the Tournament to decide the Next King of the Makai, Raizen's was a large training center for the monks that served him and for a resting courters for himself, Mokuro's was a mafia-like militarized state that had healing chambers to restore fallen warriors, and Yomi's was similar to a monarchy, where the nobles would discuss with him, the future state of affairs, while keeping his good graces. Likely due to his ability to hear everything in the kingdom, his territory was relatively peaceful, although there were some political assassinations for certain positions. In conclusion, the A-class were comparable to civilized human beings in their culture and ways of thinking Notable Members Demons Kurama - Former (Yoko Kurama) Alive (Shuichi) Hiei - Former Rinku - Alive Toya - Alive Chu - Alive Jin - Alive Shishiwakamaru - Alive Suzuka - Alive Yakumo - Deceased Kiri - Alive Shachi - Deceased Demon Assassin that Blinded Yomi - Deceased Yomi - Former Spirit World Special Defense Team - Alive Kameda - Alive Kuronue - Implied, Deceased Toho - Alive Seitei - Alive Kotei - Alive Humans that have level equivalencies with A-class Shinobu Sensui - Former Kazuma Kuwabara - Alive Yusuke - Former 'Trivia ' Most of the A-classes in the series have ascended from C-class and participated in the Dark Tournament. Category:Demon classes